1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for assembling computer components and peripherals, and more particularly, to a structure utilizing building-block type of assembly allowing change and manipulation of the space of arrangement as desired. Building-block type of assembly members also permits the addition of peripherals by utilizing pillars and tubes to fully explore the fun of computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A PC is usually comprised of a main unit a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, and a set of speaker, and these key accessories consume a lot of desk space making it difficult to maintain a neat and clean arrangement.